


Nights Spent With Her Shining Stars

by AsexualBabyBeast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable Harvey Kinkle, Based on a Tumblr Post, Multi, Pointless fanfiction, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualBabyBeast/pseuds/AsexualBabyBeast
Summary: Sabrina comes home late, exhausted and ready to collapse. However, she makes one discovery and one realisation, right there in her lounge room as she does the complete opposite of sleeping.





	Nights Spent With Her Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is super short and probably really bad, but I hope you guys like it regardless. If y’all want anything specific – that includes ships but not smut – I can try but don’t get your hopes up ‘cos it’ll probably be really bad. 
> 
> AsexualBabyBeast

**Nights Spent With Her Shining Stars - Nights Spent Late But Lovely**

* * *

 Her lounge room is bathed in a dim yellow light, illuminating the shadow of her wide-awake girlfriend and creating a strangely angelic vibe around her sleeping boyfriend when she finally stumbles into her apartment. Coffee cups litter the coffee table and floor, evidence of just how determined Harvey was to wait up for her, of the lengths he went to so he could do it. A stab of guilt blossoms in her chest, but it’s lost in the sudden waves of adoration and love washing over her.

Prudence is focused on Harvey’s face, focused on every small movement he makes, so much so that she doesn’t even notice when Sabrina slides onto her lap and jams her head under her chin like a cat would. It isn’t hard to see why Harvey’s stolen Prudence’s attention; he looks like a puppy wrapped up in his blanket mound; incredibly small and innocent even though Sabrina _knows_ that the world has tainted the innocence and wonder Harvey once had. Fierce protectiveness rises within her like a surge of rushing dam water and she realises that she would do anything to make sure no harm comes to either of these beautiful people sitting – or sleeping – in this room.

Harvey and Prudence are like shining stars, the windows to things gone unexplored for centuries, the window to what Sabrina guessed heaven would look like. They were the light of her life, the centre of her world, the most important thing she could ever have. It’s in moments like this, where it feels as though time has slowed and this moment will last forever, that she discovers how much her stars really mean to her. It’s these nights, the ones spent with her shining stars, that are the loveliest of them all.

She falls asleep thankful for her late-night classes.


End file.
